A Daughter's Blessing
by Zashaka
Summary: Written for a prompt on the anon meme: Kaede finds out her dad and Barnaby are in a relationship. To everyone's surprise, she is not only totally cool with it, she encourages it. She tells Barnaby that he has her blessing, but on one simple condition. "Mr. Barnaby, I like you, and you're just the coolest, but if you break my dad's heart in any way, I swear to god I will END you."


**Author's Note:** This doesn't entirely follow the prompt, since Kaede isn't really uncomfortable about the situation, but it's what popped into my head. Hopefully it's written well enough. Not only was I experimenting with a slightly different writing style than I normally use, but it was my first time writing for this fandom!

Link to prompt (remove parentheses): (http:)(/)(/)t-and-b-anon.(dreamwidth).org(/)4163.(html?)thread=7332163#cmt7332163

* * *

A loud crash followed by an exasperated sigh broke the peaceful silence that usually filled the apartment complex at night. Barnaby would never admit it out loud, but he thought it was adorable how Kotetsu would always push himself trying to do more than he actually could. The way he trained so rigorously to compensate for his decreased power, the way he would try to convince criminals to 'see the light' no matter how hardened they were, even the way he tried to carry so many boxes that he couldn't see and crashed into a wall. Well...maybe not that last one.

Barnaby looked at all the boxes on the floor then turned to the man smiling sheepishly in his arms.

"You want me to carry you over the threshold already? We've only been dating a couple of weeks."

Kotetsu sputtered indignantly. "Bunny!" he cried. "It was an accident! I just wanted this to go faster so we don't have to rush to the interview tomorrow." He pouted and crossed his arms, the sudden movement nearly causing Barnaby to drop him. "I don't see why it has to be so early anyway," he muttered.

"It isn't early. Some people actually get up before noon, old man."

Barnaby carefully stepped over the boxes and set Kotetsu down inside the apartment. "At least I already moved your everyday items," he said with a glare. "I'd hate to see what would happen if you tried to move the refrigerator."

"Dah! You're so mean Bunny."

Barnaby huffed and moved further into the room. "I'm going to call Agnes and see if she can move the interview to the evening. Don't pick up more than two boxes at a time, and try not to throw out your back."

Kotetsu slammed the door as he left, muttering about how bunnies were supposed to be cute and his must be a mutant. Barnaby just hoped Kotetsu wouldn't crash again when he tried to open the door with an armful of boxes.

Just when Barnaby was reaching for the phone it started ringing. Kaede's name was on the screen and Barnaby picked it up with a small smile. Kotetsu would be happy to talk to his daughter again.

"Hello, Kaede," Barnaby said when her shocked face appeared on the screen. "It's a pleasure to speak with you in peaceful times. I assume you are calling for your father?"

"Actually," Kaede hesitated after the initial surprise wore off. "I'll just talk to you since you're there. I was going to ask my dad to invite you to our house for Christmas. Will you come?"

"I'd be honored, but I should still check with your dad and make sure he's okay with it."

"Bunny!" Kotetsu burst into the room, startling both Barnaby and Kaede. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, something light would be good, I guess."

"You never eat enough," Kotetsu complained. He gave Barnaby a quick kiss on the cheek and then rushed back out the door. "Be back in a minute, Bunny!"

Barnaby turned back towards the phone and then froze when he realized what happened.

"Uh...I, ah..." he closed his mouth. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Mr. Barnaby," Kaede said quietly. "Why are you in my dad's house?"

Barnaby swallowed nervously. "I was...helping him...unpack."

"Unpack his stuff or your stuff?"

"His stuff. We aren't...we aren't living together."

"Why not?"

Barnaby's eyes widened and for a moment he just looked at Kaede.

"You're a couple aren't you?" Kaede asked.

Barnaby hesitated. "Yes..." he said slowly.

"And you love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So why are you living separately?"

Barnaby paused before answering. "You're not upset?" he asked. "Worried he'll forget your mom or something?"

The answer was so firm and quick, so filled with confidence, that it surprised him.

"No."

"Why not?" He really should just leave it at this, be happy that she was okay with it and wasn't chewing him out for his tactless question, but he was curious.

"Love isn't something that disappears," Kaede replied. "Just look at me and my dad. He's been gone for most of my life, and he can be really frustrating sometimes, but I know he's a good person and I love him. That doesn't change just because he's gone."

"But what about when people get divorced? Doesn't their love for each other disappear?" He shouldn't be pushing it. He should just stop. But Kaede wasn't reacting like he expected and it was interesting.

"No, they still love the person they agreed to marry, just not the person they're married to. People can change, and sometimes they change into someone their spouse can't love or someone who can't love their spouse. But the love between who they used to be will always remain. Dead people can't change, so there's no reason for Dad to stop loving Mom."

"But what if he changes?"

Kaede laughed. "If a lunatic, a psychotic telepath, homicidal robots, and a mind-wiper with a god complex can't change him, I don't think I need to worry about a hero."

Barnaby chuckled. "How can you be so wise at such a young age?"

Kaede smiled shyly. "Dad says I take after Mom."

"I bet you do. Thanks for accepting this so easily and for your support. I'll talk to your dad about Christmas vacation, and moving in with him, as soon as he gets back."

"Good, but I want you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

Kaede's face turned stern. "Promise me you'll take care of him," she demanded. "I've seen how he tries to hide his pain and make everyone happy, but he needs someone to comfort him and show him that it's okay to cry. He's been alone for so long and he probably doesn't realize it, but he needs someone who can be there for him."

She glared at Barnaby and looked on the verge of tears. "I'm one of your biggest fans Barnaby, and you may be one of the best heroes while I can't quite control my powers, but I swear if you hurt my dad in anyway I'll make sure you regret it."

Barnaby forced himself not to smile. He wanted Kaede to take him seriously, but he was glad she cared so much for Kotetsu.

"I promise I'll do my best to take care of him. And if I ever hurt him, the current me fully approves of you exacting revenge."

"Well then, just stay as you are and we won't have to worry," Kaede said before yawning. "It's getting late, Mr. Barnaby. I should go to bed soon."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Kaede. See you at Christmas."

"Goodnight, Mr. Barnaby."

Barnaby watched the screen go blank and then burst into relieved laughter. Kaede approved. He finally felt like he had a family again. Now he just had to call Agnes and wait for Kotetsu to get back. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad that Kaede knew, but it was his fault anyway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Bunny, I'm back."

The door slammed as if to further emphasize the yell, and Kotetsu plopped next to Barnaby on the couch. He held up a brown paper bag. "Here's your food."

"Thanks." Barnaby set the bag aside and turned towards Kotetsu. "I talked to Kaede while you were gone."

Kotetsu straightened and leaned closer to Barnaby in excitement. "Oh? What did she say?"

"She asked me to visit for Christmas. I said I'd go if it was alright with you."

"That's a perfect idea! I should have thought of it myself. Then you can finally meet the rest of my family!"

"She knows we're dating."

Kotetsu almost dropped his own bag in surprise, and his face filled with shock. "What?"

"She knows we're dating," Barnaby said calmly. "I didn't plan to tell her, she just...figured it out."

Kotetsu looked away and asked quietly, "What did she say?"

"She gave us her blessing and then gave me the 'hurt-him-and-I'll kill-you' speech," Barnaby explained. And then he burst out laughing when he saw Kotetsu's horrified expression.

"This isn't funny, Barnaby!" Kotetsu complained. "Parents are supposed to give that speech to their children's lovers, not the other way around! I should be giving that speech to Tony!"

"Kaede has a boyfriend? Maybe we could have a double date."

"Bunny!"

Barnaby smirked as Kotetsu's face became red with anger and embarrassment. "Watch your blood pressure, old man. We still have a lot of moving to do."

Kotetsu still looked annoyed, but he also looked confused. "What do you mean? Most of my stuff's unpacked."

"Yeah, but then we have to move _my_ stuff. I'm moving in with you."


End file.
